Spirits Lifted
by visionary.witch
Summary: Wanda Maximoff knows she is dangerous. The Vision is pure of heart and clear of sin. For some reason, he knew where she was, and he saved her life. But is he capable of emotions? {Co-Posted on my Wattpad account visionary witch} {I do not own the characters, just the story} {Set after Avengers: Age of Ultron and before Captain America: Civil War}
1. Witch - Android

Wanda knew that she was dangerous. Everyone knew that she was dangerous. She was certain that some of the others found her to be a bit frightening or, perhaps, unstable. Why wouldn't she be unstable? She was orphaned. She was experimented on for three years and then joined a war fighting with some AI that wanted to fix the world by destroying it. And then her twin brother died, and she was left alone with these weird Americans. The Avengers.

The Vision of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, with a little help from the God of Thunder, future King of Asgard. No one, not even the Vision's creators, thought that he would be capable of human emotions. But he was pure of heart, free of sin, enough so that he was able to lift mighty Mjolnir. Was he suitable to join this team? The Avengers?

Apparently, Steve Rogers seemed to think that the two were highly capable. It just required some intensive training with some other newer recruits, like Sam Wilson, the Falcon, and Colonel James Rhodes, A.K.A. Rhodey, the War Machine. If anything, the four of them being trained by Captain America and the Black Widow was probably their best bet of becoming actual heroes.

Wanda hid away in her room at Stark Tower when they weren't training. They trained for most hours of the day, but at night, Wanda's nightmares about Pietro and her parents kept her from sleeping well. She buried herself in books, and drank more black tea than was necessary. With lots of cinnamon.

Vision sorted through files most of the time. He wanted to learn about emotion, he wanted to feel. He didn't sleep. He didn't eat. He just learned, and trained. He sought to learn about the stone in his head, and worried it would one day lead to his demise. Since his rooms were next to Wanda's, he heard her cry at night, but never knew how to approach her.

Their first mission after Sokovia took a hard hit on all of them. It was just a typical mission, until an unknown assassin arrived, irritated and ready to take out anyone who was nearby. Their training provided them with everything they needed, but when Steve ordered Wanda to make the final blow, she faltered, leading to the woman cutting a chunk out of Vision's face. Rhodey made the final blow, and later on, they learned that the girl's sword was very similar in structure to the AI. Vibranium; it seemed that Shaw had sold some of it off to factories.


	2. Scarlet - Red

It took Tony three days to rebuild Vision's facial structure, with the help of the stone in Vision's head. Wanda's guilt kept her from training or leaving her rooms at all. She felt that her failure to act led to the AI's injury, no matter how insignificant it may be for someone made out of vibranium. No one could talk her down, not even a lengthy facetime call from Hawkeye. Finally, Tony and Steve approached Vision about her.

"Hey hey, my Vision. I need you to talk to Wanda." Tony said, barging into the AI's rooms. He was still surprised that the room was basically empty save for a ton of computers. Steve was right on Tony's heels, arms crossed over his chest, shield attached to his back, as always. Vision, on the other hand, looked unfazed as they entered. He was floating slightly above the ground in the middle of the room, warping some information in the space before him.

"Wanda will not let me into her room, Mr. Stark, no matter how many times I knock." He responded curtly, eyes closed as he waved his hands to make the information disappear. "I have done scans on Ms. Maximoff through the wall; she feels guilty, it seems. I do not know how my talking to her will do any good."

"Vision, you're the one that got hurt. She thinks it's her fault, that she failed." Steve explained, walking closer to the red being. "If she could see that you're truly okay, and that you don't blame her for your injury, she would perhaps come out of her funk."

"Funk is a kind of music, Captain, I do not know why she would have to come out of it. Besides, I do not blame her for my injury, it was a mere accident, and I have been rebuilt, thanks to Mr. Stark's provisions." Vision lowered himself to the ground, bringing his hardwired hand to his perfect face.

"Actually, that was all Bruce. I just like to take credit for everything." Tony admitted, twisting his face into a frown. "Just... tell her that you don't blame her, and try and talk to her."

"I do not understand emotion, Mr. Stark. I don't know how I can talk to her in a way that will help her." Vision looked at the wall he shared with Wanda, "But... if it is truly important to both of you, then I will do my best to persist and discuss with her the ramifications of that mission."

Steve nodded once, and left the room. Tony clapped Vision on the shoulder, and started to turn away, but then added, "You're part me, part Bruce, and part Thor. Just... forget the Bruce part when you talk to the ladies." He chortled, then exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Vision, not needing to breathe, never understood why people in movies take deep breaths before going in to talk to someone. Nonetheless, he thought he might try to imitate it as a way to get into the human mindset, and took two deep breaths, feeling nothing in his artificial lungs.

He first attempted to knock on her door, with two quick raps on the door. No response. He did a quick lifescan to make sure that she was alright; not sleeping, at least. He knocked again, this time three slower raps. "Ms. Maximoff, it is me, Vision. I wanted to speak with you, if that's alright." An attempt at the doorknob. Locked. He didn't want to consider that it was weird that her room had a lock and his did not. "Ms. Maximoff, if you could just unlock the door, I would like to come in and speak with you." Again, no response. The door remained locked. Vision, knowing the full extent of his powers, took an unnecessary deep breath and announced, "I'm coming in through the door, Ms. Maximoff." He floated through the door.

The first thing he noticed was the broken furniture, with red stains on it all. Blood, he thought at first, but when he touched the edge of a desk, it attacked. It was her scarlet magic, then. The doorknob was not locked, just twisted from this side. He then noticed the curled up figure in the middle of the room, the source of the blast that occurred. A shaking figure; Vision, floating slightly over the ground, approached her, and knelt down beside her.

"Ms. Maximoff, are you alright?" He questioned cautiously. He lowered his hands to just above her back, but hesitated. Only cries came from the witch, and Vision recalled seeing a scene in a film where the man held the woman in his arms to comfort her. Lacking any tense emotion, Vision floated a bit closer and nimbly pulled the disheveled woman into his arms. He was surprised that she didn't push away or stiffen, and he watched as the red glow around her faded.


	3. What Connects Us

Wanda was numb. She hurt others, she led to the pain of one of her teammates, and she retracted into herself, like always. It was the safest place for everyone - being farther away from her would keep them safe, keep her from damaging another friendship, another life, another family. Vision's entrance into her room stifled her; she could not push him away, she could only let him hold her closely as her tears ran onto the clothes he was given by Stark. She felt her abilities retract into her as well, the explosion caused by her grief retracting, the damage staying.

Wanda didn't know how long Vision was holding her, but at some point she fell asleep in the arms of the AI. She had a dreamless sleep, and when she awoke, she was in an empty room, save for the bed and a tray of food to her right. Her endless headache was gone, and she had been cleaned up and changed into soft pajamas. At the end of the bed, floating slightly above the mattress, sat Vision, looking straight ahead, dressed in a blue sweater and black slacks, shiny shoes covering his feet.

Wanda slowly sat up in the bed, pulling the bedsheets over her body. Vision slowly turned his head to watch her. "Ms. Maximoff, I'm glad you are finally awake. I had Ms. Romanov teach me how to cook some things for you, but they are cooled down, and I can heat them up for you..."

"How are you not afraid of me, Vision?" She spoke softly, to prevent her voice from croaking. It was dry; she reached for the glass of water on the tray and drank a bit of it.

"I do not feel emotion. Thus, I cannot feel fear, or hate, or anguish." Vision explained, and Wanda sighed, bringing her legs underneath her. "I want you to know that you are not to blame for what happened on our mission. You were unprepared for Captain Rogers' order, that is why you could not deliver the finishing blow. I would rather that I was the one who was damaged than any of you. I can be easily rebuilt, no pain involved." Wanda stared at the AI, and nodded once, then glanced at the food. "Would you like me to heat it up in the kitchen?"

"No, it's alright." She picked up the bowl of soup and a spoon, and began to slowly spoon the lukewarm liquid into her mouth. "It's good. Agent Romanov helped you to make this?"

"She sat on a stool and told me the directions in Russian. I had to use my internal translator, and she tasted it to make sure it would suffice. I do not have taste buds, so I do not know what it is supposed to taste like." Vision explained. "While you have slept the past two days, I cleaned up your room, with some help from Ms. Potts."

"I was asleep for two days?" Wanda asked between spoons of soup.

"I'm afraid so, Ms. Maximoff. But from the readings I had done on you, it seemed like you had not slept in weeks. I think you needed the rest." Vision stated bluntly, watching as Wanda finished the soup and placed it back on the tray. She picked up the piece of bread and began to take small bites. "The others are going on a mission tonight, but I volunteered to stay behind to keep an eye on you."

"Am I off of the team?" Wanda asked hesitantly, practically inhaling the rest of the bread. How did Vision know that she loves bread? [I mean, don't we all?]

"No, Ms. Maximoff. Captain Rogers just believes that you need some time to recuperate after this last mission; Ms. Romanov and I will be your main aides in improving your training. And she had a row with Captain Rogers about giving you the final blow." Vision responded, picking up the tray. "Well, Ms. Maximoff, try to get some more rest. We will resume training tomorrow afternoon, if you are well-rested and up for it." He turned to leave, but Wanda got up from the bed and pulled on his spare hand.

"Please don't call me Ms. Maximoff anymore. Call me Wanda." She whispered, bringing her arms around his back. He put the tray back down. "Thank you, Vis. For the food, for somehow getting me to sleep... and for saving my life. In Sokovia. I never thanked you."

"You do not need to thank me." Vision responded, and he focused on the way her arms felt around his abdomen. He thought back to Sokovia, when she tore the artificial heart out of Ultron, but was trapped. He saved her, lifting her up and carrying her to safety. "I was simply doing what I felt I needed to do. Any of the others would have done the same."

"I don't think they would have known where I was." Wanda responded, pulling her arms back and leaning back to sit on the bed. She still felt weak, but holding onto him gave her strength. "I think... you knew I was there somehow." Vision turned around, and thought on it before sitting beside her on the bed, not floating. She looked up at him and placed her hand over the stone in his head. "I think... you were created by this stone, and so was I. That is how I got my powers, and you yours."

"You believe we are connected somehow through the stone? That is an intriguing idea, Ms. Maxi- I mean, Wanda." Vision responded, unthinkingly putting his hand over hers, which was still covering the stone. Their eyes met, and Wanda smiled before pulling her hand back from under Vision's. It was still strange to see his eyes, so unlike anything else. "It would explain why you were able to feel comfortable enough to fall asleep with me."

"I think I just needed some sleep." Wanda responded, and Vision nodded, once again rising from the bed and taking the tray of food.

"You should continue to rest, Wanda. I will bring you more food later." He responded, looking down and smiling at her. "If you need anything, let me know." And with that, he exited the room, closing the door behind him.


	4. Seeking Knowledge

Wanda could not understand the emotions coursing through her body. Why had she hugged Vision like that? Why did she wrongly say that she just needed sleep, and not confirm that she felt comfortable around him? Why did she put her hand over the stone, and further, why did he put his hand over hers? Why did her heart start racing when their eyes met, and why did it do so again when he smiled at her? Why does she feel lonely right now?

The Vision has no emotion. He admitted that himself. So, whatever Wanda was feeling had to stop, because she would only get hurt in the end.

Vision was washing the dishes in the kitchen when Captain Steve walked in. He gave him an odd look. "You don't eat, Vision, do you?"

"No, sir. Ms. Maximoff... erm, Wanda. She woke up. Ms. Romanov taught me to make some soup for her." Vision explained. Steve nodded. "Captain Rogers?"

"You know that you've been here long enough that you can call all of us by our first names, right?" Steve responded, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "Something on your mind?"

"Well. Wanda seems to think that she and I are connected somehow, through this," He said, waving his hand in front of the stone. "Additionally, I noticed an elevated heart rate in her when I was speaking with her, only moments ago. But she seemed to be in otherwise perfect health. I left her so that she may rest more."

"Elevated heart rate, huh?" Steve sighed, and then took a gulp of his water. Vision dried his hands from the water and floated over to sit on the couch, Steve not far behind. They sat on opposite ends of the long couch, Vision almost completely rigid. "I think she'll be alright. Probably just a lot of emotions going through her right now. It's only been a few months since Sokovia."

"Captain, I do not feel or understand emotions. What sort of emotion is she experiencing, so that I may help her in the best way possible?" Vision inquired, looking to the Captain, who shook his head.

"Well, probably guilt, sorrow, and immense loss. She lost her brother, she lost the town that she grew up in, and she probably feels pretty alone." Steve explained, running a hand through his [perfect] hair.

"From my research, those emotions do not lead to an elevated heart rate. Maybe she has some sort of condition, and should see a doctor." Vision responded. Steve gave him another odd look.

"Are you... worried about her?" He asked, studying the face of the AI closely. Vision shook his head once, looking confused. "She will be fine, Vision. She just needs the rest." He rose up from the couch, "Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time to round up the troops for our mission tonight. Keep an eye on Wanda, will you?"

Steve left Vision to sit on the couch. Vision sat there, looking straight ahead, thinking. He could not feel emotions, so how could he worry about Wanda? How could he currently be feeling confused? Perhaps he was watching too many human shows. He did feel an odd sensation in his chest when he thought about Wanda, perhaps it was worry, or perhaps it was the stone's connection to her. Regardless, Vision stood and floated through the ceilings until he arrived at Tony's lab, where he was working diligently.

"Mr. Stark?" Vision announced himself, leading Tony to jump and turn to examine the AI. "I think there may be a circuit loose in my chest. I am having weird reactions to something external, but I do not know what it is."

"Alright, hop up on the table." Tony instructed, pulling a scanner over to the empty table. Vision laid down on it, and Tony began to do the scans. "Hm, I don't see any circuits loose. If they were, your body would just reattach them easily. It's smart that way."

"But, I do not understand. I felt a tightening in my chest earlier." Vision explained, sitting upright. Tony scratched his beard.

"What were you doing when you felt this... tightening?" Tony questioned, watching his creation think back.

"When I first noticed it, I was speaking with Ms. Maximoff." Vision responded. Tony gave him a look to go more into detail. "Well, she had just woken up. We were just talking, and then, as I was leaving, she hugged me from behind and thanked me for saving her life in Sokovia. Then, we sat down and she put her hand over the stone, and I placed my hand over hers, and our eyes met. She believes that the stone connects us in some way, as it was how she received her powers."

"Aw, my little boy is growing up." Tony laughed, the Vision only responding with a confused look. "I know you think that you're not capable of emotion. But, the scans I just made on you indicate that you are absorbing the information about emotions all around you, and your circuitry is adapting these emotions."

"But, I am essentially a walking computer. How can I develop these emotions?" Vision asked, and Tony shrugged.

"It's like you're evolving. Don't worry, it's something we all do." Tony responded, then thought a bit. "The emotions you're feeling sound like worry, concern, and possibly interest. In the witch."


	5. Comfort - Protection

Wanda and Vision paired up and trained day and night, both of them ignoring the aching feeling they felt when they were apart. Wanda's nightmares continued to ravage through her mind. Vision, roomed right next door, heard her cries each night, and struggled to find a way to comfort her. One night, he finally decided he would do something, phasing through the wall between their rooms and scooping her up like he had in Sokovia. She cried into his artificial chest until she had no more tears. But she did not sleep. Vision attempted to run his fingers through her tangled hair as a comfort.

"Vis... Why are you comforting me?" She asked hoarsely, looking up at the AI's face. She didn't know why she hadn't noticed his soft features before; even though he was made of the strongest metal known to man, it was almost like he had a skin. The small vibrations beneath his skin made him feel like a computer, but his artificial heart beat like hers did; it quickened when she held her hand over his chest.

"I do not want you to feel alone, as I do. I am the only thing like me, I do not even fully understand what I am... but you do not deserve to feel this way, Wanda." He continued to softly run his fingers through her hair, untangling as he went. She leaned closer into his touch. "Mr. Stark thinks that I am evolving, that someday I could have human emotions the same as any other."

"I think you are, too. You sometimes act more human than any of us. You are innocent, pure." Wanda pressed her hand to his face, the part that the assassin had cut off, and watched his eyes watch her right back. "I feel less human when I am with the others, using... these powers," She pulled her hand slightly back and flickered some of the scarlet magic between her fingers. "I felt human with Pietro. He was my other half, and when he died, I think a part of me did, too."

"I think that is a natural phenomenon, especially for twins as close as you two were." Vision responded, moving his hand from her hair to her face, looking closely at her eyes. "I feel worry for you. I feel concern for you. Wanda, I... want to protect you. At any cost."

Wanda looked away from him then, a deep red covering her face. At least Vision was always red, one could never tell if he could blush or not. He did not have a bloodflow, so he likely could not. Not that you could see it anyways, of course. While she looked down, Vision continued to study her face, and felt the rising of her heartbeat with his. At some point, she calmed down enough to fall asleep, head against his shoulder. He hoped that she was comfortable.

In that moment, Vision made a pledge to himself to protect Wanda at all costs, to be with her whenever he could. He wanted her to feel human, and at least if he was there, she was the most human being in the room. He wanted her to never feel alone.


	6. Laughter - Catching

Weeks passed, and the two became closer friends. Vision would stay in Wanda's room while she slept, watching her soft expressions. When she would begin to tremble with nightmares, he would scoop her into his arms and run his fingers through her hair until she fell back into a dreamless sleep. The two spoke of everything but this connection. When they trained, they trained together; when Wanda ate, Vision was there. One morning after training at the compound, the two were heading back to Stark Tower, and Natasha pulled Wanda aside.

"Hey, Wanda. Can I talk to you about something?" She asked, glancing at Vision, who nodded and disappeared into the sky. Wanda didn't want to think about the feeling of absence she felt whenever the two were apart, and Natasha noticed the expression on the young woman's face. "Hey, sit with me for a second." They sat on a bench, and, as she had begun to do, Wanda played with her magic along her fingers to keep her energy stable. "Is there something going on between you and Vision?"

"He is a friend, and a teammate. He helps me to sleep at night, that's all." Wanda responded, eyes looking to the sky, where she hoped Vision was waiting for this conversation to be done, so they could go home together.

"Just... a bit of advice, okay? Don't get involved with someone that you work with. It can lead to distractions on the field, and we don't want that, okay?" Natasha put a hand on Wanda's shoulder. "I see the connection you two have, we all do. But it's just... safer. For everyone."

"Thank you for the concern, Natasha. I'm not in a place to have interest in anyone. Vis is just..." Wanda stopped mid-sentence, thinking on it. What was Vision to her? He was more than her friend. "He is like... I can't explain it. But I feel like I need him around. He comforts me."

"Alright. I won't stop you two if something happens, but I worry about what Steve and Tony will say and do." Natasha stood up and gave her a smile. "I've noticed a tremendous change in you, Wanda. I think he's a big part of that." And then Natasha walked away, leaving Wanda sitting on the bench alone.

Thoughts ran through her mind. Why couldn't she explain their connection? Is it more than the stone connecting them together? Why does she feel like she needs him around? Were they more than just friends?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the AI coming back down from the sky and sitting next to her. "What did Ms. Romanov want to discuss with you, Wanda?" He asked, watching her react to him.

"Nothing important, Vis. Just girl stuff." Wanda brushed it off, smiling softly. She hated lying to him, but she wasn't ready to say anything yet. "Come on, I'll race you home?" With that, Wanda channeled her magic to her hands and allowed herself to fly up. Vision kept an eye on her as he rose up after her, chasing after her. Wanda let out a loud laugh as they chased each other home, and Vision decided that it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

Even though he was confused as to why she lied to him about the conversation with Ms. Romanov, he also decided that he had never felt happier, even though he had only been alive for six months. He knew he could read her mind, due to their connection with the stone, but feared that she would know, since she reads minds too. He pushed the thoughts out of his head and continued to chase after her in the air, until they landed safely on the roof of Stark Tower. It was midday, and the city below was bustling as he stood beside her, looking out.

"When the bomb landed in front of Pietro and I, and we kept waiting for it to explode, I thought I'd never get to see a beautiful scene again..." She mused, holding her hands out to absorb the sun. "When Pietro died, I didn't want to continue living on. He was the only reason I had lived for my whole life, and then he died, and..." A pause. Vision stepped closer to Wanda, watching the tears cascade down her cheeks. "I sometimes feel guilty for living. I get to be an Avenger, I get to see the world and beautiful sights like this... Pietro, my parents... They don't ever get to see these things again."

"If you were gone, they would have no one to live through. Because you are here, their memory continues." Vision responded, moving his hands to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "If you died, I would miss you."

"Why? Why would you miss me?" Wanda asked, looking up at the android with a puzzled look.

"Because I enjoy spending time with you. I am still getting used to the idea of forming emotions, but I am certain that I would be quite sad to lose you from my life." He murmured, pulling her close to him in a comforting hug. "Wanda, I-"

He was (quite rudely) interrupted by the sound of an alarm blaring throughout the tower, followed by the voice of Agent Maria Hill. "Avengers, Assemble at the compound, we have a mission!"

Wanda and Vision flew side-by-side back to the compound, no longer a light mood between them of chasing and laughter, but one of nerves and fear emanating from Wanda. Vision pushed his mind out to her to calm her, and she fumbled with her magic due to the shock. He caught her in his arms and carried her the rest of the way, sending calm through this newfound connection of their minds.

 _Thank you, Vis._ Wanda poured the thought into Vision's mind, startling him but he kept level as they grew nearer to the compound. _What were you going to say before the alarms rang?_

 _We can discuss that later. For now, stay calm, it seems we have a mission._


	7. Mission - Sisters

"Alright, Avengers. Looks like we have a potential level two emergency in Edinburgh, Scotland." Steve announced once everyone was in the quinjet. He turned to the screen behind him which was showing footage of a presumed terrorist attack, people being attacked by what looked like the sword that assassin had on that first mission. "Our ploy is to take out the leader first, and see if the followers will continue to fight. Isolate them from the city, take them prisoner or take them out. We are going to do this in pairs. Wanda and Vision, you two work on helping local enforcement evacuate the city. Sam and I will focus on taking out the leader, and Nat and Rhodey will take out any of the others that make things difficult."

"Landing in ten minutes, Cap!" Agent Hill called from the pilot's seat. Wanda wiggled around in her uniform, nervous energy as she sat down between Sam and Vision.

 _You look nice in uniform. The scarlet color of the jacket brings out the red in your cheeks._ Vision placed this thought into her mind. He noticed the red deepen in her cheeks and smiled. He noticed she got much calmer then.

 _Pietro always did say that I look good in red._ She responded, scooting a bit over so that their arms were touching, but no one else noticed. _Do you think I can become a good Avenger even if I try not to kill?_

 _I don't think that you need to kill to be an Avenger. Whatever path you take, you will be an excellent Avenger._ He responded, his voice ringing in her mind, filling her with a calm feeling. She wished that she could rest her head on his shoulder and stay like that forever, but they had a job to do.

When they landed in Edinburgh, they split up into teams as Agent Hill took the quinjet back up to the skies for safety. It was raining, and Vision and Scarlet flew to the outskirts of the town. There were fewer terrorists there, and just the sight of the red android and the witch with glowing red eyes and hands sent them running off. Weakening the density of her magic, she approached families and helped them with their things so that they could get to a safe location. Vision did the same.

After about two hours of evacuations, almost the entirety of the city had evacuated, but there was still no word from the Captain. Wanda and Vision kept scanning the area, but they could not find the others. With a quick nod, they both leapt into the sky and flew towards where they knew the center of the fight was. It was empty around the area, save for an assassin who had her sword to Rhodey's throat. The others were crumpled on the ground nearby.

 _Her sister was the one that we met on that first mission. She blames us for her sister's death. She did this for revenge._ Wanda alerted Vision, looking at him cautiously. _I'm going down there._

 _No, Wanda. You need to stay safe._ Vision retorted. She glared at him as he started to fly down to the scene but she wrapped her magic around him, keeping him there.

 _Sorry, Vis. I need to do this._ She ordered, and dropped to the ground behind the woman, who was startled and dropped Rhodey to the ground. Wanda gathered her magic in her hands, eyes glowing. "I'm not going to hurt you. I will if you make me, but I just want to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you! You all killed my sister! She was all I had!" The woman cried, sword clattering to the ground. Wanda dissipated her magic and approached her.

"I know. I understand. My brother was all I had, too, and then he died and I felt alone." Wanda explained, lowering her hands. "Give up. Please." She remembered the words Vision had told her earlier that day, "If you keep fighting us, you will lose, and you will die. But if you live, then those that you have loved and lost will continue to live on, through you."

 _Wanda! There is someone behind you with a gun! Remove these bindings!_ Vision cried into her mind. She removed the magic encircling Vision and placed a protective barrier around herself and the others, focusing her magic in her hands, poised to attack. The man who was coming up behind her had a gun pointed directly at her head, but with all of this done silently, he did not expect a yellow beam to cut his arm off at the elbow. The gun clattered to the ground as the man collapsed in a loud yell.

Wanda turned back to the woman, who was now kneeling, holding the sword to her chest. Before Wanda could pull the sword away with her magic, the woman plunged the sword into her chest in a swift move, falling to the side in death. Wanda collapsed to her knees as Vision came up behind her, placing his arms on her shoulders.

"There was nothing you could have done." He murmured, watching as the magic protecting the others faded away. The Stark Cleanup crews arrived, detaining or eliminating the rest of the threats. Agent Hill brought the quinjet back down and got the others in, but when she told the pair to go in, Vision told her they would fly back separately. They sat in the middle of the street, Wanda collapsed, Vision behind her, for a long time.


	8. Beautiful - Kiss

Vision suggested that they stay in Edinburgh overnight, to oversee cleanup actions and rest. He checked them into a hotel and allowed Wanda to bathe. He stood at the window, looking out at the rainy night. When she emerged in nothing but a white towel, face red, he took note of how beautiful she looked with wet hair. He would have to tell her that she looks good in white. She walked up to him, leaning against the windowsill.

"I'm sorry that I held you back. It's just… When I read her mind and saw that she lost her sister, I had to try and stop her from causing her own death." Wanda admitted, watching as Vision continued to observe the rain. "She reminded me of myself."

"I do not blame you. You did what you felt you needed to do. You were brave, Wanda." He turned to face her, watching her, in turn, look out at the rain. "You're beautiful." He was surprised when she responded with a laugh, and when she looked up and saw his confused face she laughed even more.

"Where is that coming from, all of the sudden?" She smirked, and he just continued to look confused.

"I figured I should tell you. You seem to lack confidence in yourself. But… I also think that it is true. Each time I see you, I get surprised by how beautiful you are." He looked down at his hands resting on the windowsill. Wanda placed her hands over his, directing his gaze back to her face. "You would think that after spending each day together I would be used to your beauty, your smile, but… I suppose not."

"You never did tell me what you were going to say after we got back to the tower. Before the alarms." Wanda reminded him, entangling their fingers together.

"Oh. Yes." Vision thought back to that moment on the tower, looking out over the city. He had just told her that he would feel sad if she were to perish, and had pulled her close for an embrace. "Wanda, I believe that I am feeling… love. I do not know how this is possible, but if Mr. Stark thinks I am evolving, that is likely the case."

"Do you think that the stone has something to do with it?" She asked, cautious. If the stone was creating an artificial love between them, it was love, but it was not real. She didn't want that to be the case.

"I believe that the stone amplifies our connection, our friendship. But I do not think that the stone is simply reacting to you being near and creating a feeling of love between us." He responded, closing his eyes as she continued to run her fingers along his own. "I believe that I am in love with you."

"Do you believe that I love you back?" She questioned, moving one of her hands up to his face, leading him to open his eyes and look directly into hers.

"I hope that you do." He responded bluntly, finding her eyes to be worthwhile to get lost in.

"I've only ever known love of family. Of course, you have never known any form of love. So, I guess we are both fairly new at trying to identify these feelings… God, I'm rambling." She laughed a bit to herself, closing her eyes for a brief moment before looking at Vision again. "I think I do. Love you. Back. God, I don't know how to-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Vision leaned down and captured her lips within his own. She moved her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, deepening their kiss. Eventually they broke apart, and she stepped back.

"I should, erm… Put on some clothes." She murmured, looking down at how she was still in the hotel's towel. Vision didn't want to remove his arms from around the witch, but he obliged and watched as she went back into the bathroom to change her clothes. While he waited, he looked out into the recuperating city. It reminded him of Wanda, for some reason. Even though it has been seemingly destroyed, it keeps moving, keeps going on. He found himself lost in thought when he felt arms cross around his back. "Vis? What's on your mind?" A better question would be, what isn't on his mind?

"I was just thinking about how strong you are." He turned around to face Wanda, and moved a strand of hair out of her face. She had changed into a red silk nightgown. "I believe I am what humans would call a 'boyfriend', is that correct?" Wanda laughed in response; it was Vision's favorite noise. She curled up closer in his arms for warmth.

"If you want to be called that, Vis." She glanced up at him, and he nodded only once before kissing her forehead.


	9. Birthday - Pietro

**[A/N: This was one of my favorite chapters to write. It's just a bunch of fluff and happiness and also sadness, but I really like this one.]**

Wanda was concerned about telling the rest of the team about their… relationship. How would Stark feel if he knew that the weird witch who led him to create Ultron was in love with his son-like robot? How would the Captain respond, would he keep them separate on missions, or not let them be on missions together at all? Was Natasha right? Would they be a distraction, not just to each other, but to the team?

As they flew back across the ocean to New York, Wanda was deep in thought, silent, as Vision trailed slightly ahead. He was concerned about her energy, and at some point he lifted her in his arms so that he could carry her the rest of the way home. They had begun to keep their mental connection open. After what had happened the day before in Edinburgh, Vision thought it would be best if they could always communicate with each other. He did not consider the ramifications of being able to read her mind constantly, and her fears were concerning him.

He knew that Mr. Stark was planning a celebration party for the success of the mission yesterday, but he knew Wanda would not feel that it was a success worthy of celebrating. Vision tried to send word to Stark to cancel the party, due to these circumstances, but after living as J.A.R.V.I.S. for so long, he knew Stark could never cancel a party or turn one down. He didn't want to break the peaceful silence between them, but he knew that Wanda was aware of the party, and wanted to prepare her.

Wanda, if you do not want to attend the party, we could formulate some kind of-

"Vis, I'm alright." She interrupted, pressing her hands against the side of his face. "If I begin to feel uncomfortable, I'll step out, but… parties are probably good for the overall morale of the team. Especially after the way the mission turned out."

Vision nodded, a small smile covering his features. He had seen tremendous growth in her since she first looked into her mind, moments after his creation. And he knew she had seen growth in him, too. He was now capable of feeling human emotions, sympathy. He was trying his best to understand. She was no longer the scared child who had been experimented on by Strucker, she was a strong, beautiful young woman, who was slowly gaining confidence in herself. Vision felt proud, though he knew he had little to do with this growth. He knew she was reading his thoughts, as she buried her face in his neck, likely to cover the blush spreading across her face. Oh, but he knew. He decided to change the subject, to lessen her embarrassment.

"What will you be wearing to the party, Wanda?" He asked. She knew it was a distraction, but she smiled into his chest. "I think I will wear some gray slacks and my black shoes, with a navy blue… um, blouse, I believe? And a black tie." Wanda responded with a laugh into his chest. He could never get used to that beautiful noise.

"Blouses are for women, Vis. I think you mean a dress shirt." She giggled, and he thought he could never love her more. "I'll probably wear my tea-length red dress, and black heels. Natasha says a woman who can wear heels is a powerful and confident one. Also, the dress has pockets, so if there are good snacks at the party I can sneak them back into my room."

"I do not understand. Dresses do not normally have pockets?" He asked, noticing her excitement at the pockets. She shook her head, looking out at the ocean beneath them. He never sensed any fear in her when he carried her like this, not even that first time in Sokovia.

"No. It's a shame, really. Women's pants sometimes don't have pockets either. I guess that's why women carry purses." She responded, obviously annoyed with this fashion turn.

"I've never seen you carry a purse, Wanda." He noted, thinking back to all of the time they had spent together.

"Well, I have a purse, but I never really leave the compound or the tower, so there is no need for me to carry anything with me, not even on missions." She responded. "I do like my purse, though. Clint and his family gave it to me on my birthday, remember?"

Yes. Vision remembered. He was confused when the others told her they were having a party to celebrate Wanda's day of birth.

{flashback}

"Morning, Vision." Natasha greeted him as he phased through the wall into the kitchen area. He could never surprise her, which was interesting. The assassin seemed to be mixing something in a bowl, and he noticed some wrapped boxes sitting on the coffee table.

"What are you making, Miss Romanov?" He inquired, noticing her unusual attire - she was wearing jeans and a red sweater, instead of her training garb or bodysuit. Not that he thought she looked bad or good, just different. Vision still had a hard time grasping the purpose of outerwear, but when Natasha and Wanda brought him back a few sets of slacks, sweaters, and… blouses, he thought, he donned them each day in order to satisfy them.

"Didn't you know? It's Wanda's birthday today. We thought she might feel sad, this being the first birthday apart from her brother, but we wanted to make sure that it was a happy occasion. I'm making her a cake." Natasha responded, focused on pouring the red batter into a baking dish. "I remembered that at my birthday she said that her favorite kind of cake was red velvet, so I'm making one for her today." Vision tried scanning through the internet for details on this… birthday. He did recall Natasha's birthday, but it was shortly after their first mission and he was not permitted to attend, as he was being repaired.

"I do not understand the purpose of a celebration. Cake? Birthday candles? Presents?" He said, a confused look spreading across his face.

"It's to celebrate another year of living, I suppose. Stark likes to use it as an excuse to drink with lots of women." She pointed out, and he recalled that birthday in Malibu, when he was still J.A.R.V.I.S., and Colonel Rhodes came to fight Mr. Stark. "We give the person gifts to show how much we care about them." Natasha informed him, placing the cake in the oven and setting the timer.

"Must I give Wanda a gift?" He asked, but he did not know the kind of thing that would be appropriate to give to someone, especially Wanda. Natasha just laughed a bit and shrugged.

"It's the gifts from the heart that really mean something. If there is something she's ever mentioned to you that she enjoys, or something that you think she would enjoy, that is what you could give to her. But it's not required." She responded. Vision nodded and rose to phase through walls, startling Sam Wilson as he phased through the room, lost in thought, until he got to his room. He floated above the floor, thinking back to what Wanda would enjoy.

As the hours of the day passed, Vision kept thinking on Wanda, her personality, her likes, her dislikes. He had decided to not be near her until the party that evening, and as he got ready, he decided to wear a maroon sweater with black slacks, in honor of her favorite colors. Steve decided to take her out to lunch anyways, which gave the rest of the team the opportunity to decorate the living room in black and red. They all agreed that they couldn't surprise her, as they were sure Steve was thinking about it constantly.

When they arrived, Wanda gave a weak smile, obviously wishing her brother Pietro could be there. They ate some of Wanda's favorite foods, shared favorite memories of Wanda (Vision told of the moment he was born as she was present, everyone but Wanda laughed at the innocence of the android), and ate cake, which Vision just observed. When it came to opening presents, Wanda almost burst into tears.

"I've never had a birthday like this, with so many gifts." She sniffled, smiling through her tears. Vision was concerned about the tears, and was going to question why she was crying, but Tony put an arm over his chest and told him that Wanda was happy.

Clint gave her a purse, since he knew she didn't have one. Steve gave her a photo frame with a picture of the team in it. Tony gave her a Stark phone. Natasha gave her the beautiful red tea-length dress. Thor, who had come for the occasion, gave her a knife made from the blacksmiths on Asgard. Maria Hill gave her a journal to write in. Sam gave her the first prototype of Red Wing, because it was her favorite color. Rhodey, who had clearly forgotten, said he had ordered her something on Amazon and it would arrive in two days.

Vision, disappointed, had not yet decided what to give her, and as he helped her carry her gifts to her room, he felt bad.

"Wanda, I apologize. I did not know of the customs of this day of birth, and so I do not have a present for you." He admitted, and she just smiled at him as she opened the door to her room with a flick of her wrist and a touch of her red hex magic.

She quickly put everything in its place; she hung the dress in her closet, the purse on the back of her desk chair, the journal on top of the desk, and the Red Wing and photo frame on a bookcase shelf, and the phone on her nightstand.

"It's alright, Vis. You didn't need to get me anything." She responded, looking at the android who had stayed standing in the doorframe. She sat on the edge of her bed, her mind visibly turning to sadder thoughts. "After my parents died, Pietro and I would celebrate our birthdays just him and I, stealing a cookie from the bakery in town and splitting it. Well, he said we were splitting, but it was obvious that he made my side a bit bigger." She paused, a tear falling down her cheek. Vision floated to stand in front of her, and then sat beside her. "I never thought that I would celebrate a birthday without him, but here I am. I feel so guilty for being happy."

"You deserve happiness, Wanda." Vision responded bluntly. "Your whole life you have suffered, but you deserve to live in happiness. Have a life."

"Thanks, Vis." She responded, her sad smile returning, even though tears were falling faster now. He finally had an idea for what to give her as a present, and without warning lifted her into his arms and phased them both through the exterior wall, flying fast. "Where are you taking me?"

"When was the last time you went to Pietro's burial site, Wanda?" He inquired in return, even though he knew she had not gone since they buried him in the forest just outside the destroyed city. "Rest now, we will be there in a few hours." She easily fell asleep, probably dreaming of her brother. On the way, he stopped to pick up a cake from a bakery, red velvet once again.

When Wanda woke up, she was still curled up in Vision's arms, but he was standing beside the makeshift grave for Pietro. When he noticed she was awake, he put her down, and backed away, giving them space. She walked up closely to the grave and noticed a bakery cake sitting on the grave, with the words "Happy Birthday Pietro" written on it. The tombstone that Thor and Vision has created had been worn down a bit by weather, but still read clearly.

Here Lies Pietro "Quicksilver" Maximoff

Brother, Hero

Died Saving the World

"You didn't see that coming."

Wanda let the tears fall down her face as she grabbed at the grass growing above where her twin was buried. Red mist from her body began to surround her as her sobs echoed throughout the forest. "Pietro…" She cried, body shaking. "I miss you so much, Pietro. Speedster. You always were faster than me, you were twelve minutes older than me, but now I am older than you can ever be. Why did you have to die so quickly?" She continued sobbing and Vision stood in the distance, giving her the privacy she needed. After a few minutes he heard her sweet voice singing something in Sokovian, before he turned on his translator and realized that she was singing Happy Birthday. She struggled to get the words out, and eventually Vision flew up behind her and helped her finish the song.

She rose up afterwards and ran into Vision's arms, sobbing. He ran a hand casually up and down her back, a comforting move, he hoped. He didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet until her tears ran dry. Once she was done crying, and they both said their goodbyes to Pietro, he lifted her into his arms once again and they flew home, Wanda sleeping the whole time.


	10. Party - Last Chapter

When they arrived back to the tower from Edinburgh, the two separated quickly and went to their rooms to prepare for the party that evening. When Wanda returned to her rooms, Natasha was waiting for her, already dressed and made-up, ready for the party.

"How are you feeling, Wanda?" She asked, watching as the younger Avenger went to her closet and pulled out the dress and a pair of heels. "Oh, nice choice."

"I'm feeling better, thank you." She responded. "Vis and I…" She paused. Did she want to tell Natasha about their relationship? She trusted the older woman immensely, but knew that if she said something then Natasha would have to tell Captain Rogers. "We talked a lot about what happened yesterday. I wish I could have saved that woman, but I understand wanting to die when your other half is gone."

"You truly have grown, Wanda. Here, let me help you get ready." Natasha offered. Wanda was hesitant at first, but she knew Natasha was being kind, and the older woman helped her get ready for the party, doing her hair and makeup but letting her change into the dress in solitude.

When the two women were done getting ready, they stood in front of the mirror in Wanda's room, and Wanda couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Her hair was done up in a curled twist, and her legs looked elongated due to the heels. Natasha stood beside her, looking like a proud mom, which was hard for Wanda to think of, so she pushed the thought out of her head.

"Come along, pretty girl. We have jaws to drop." Natasha said, holding out her arm. The two women of the Avengers walked down to the living room together, chatting and laughing as they went down the steps. All of the men were already there, drinking and chatting, and Wanda could barely comprehend how silent the room got as realization hit when they saw the two. The two shared a knowing look before Natasha went to go get a drink at the bar. Wanda stood there, twisting her hands in front of her, a blush covering her face and neck. She barely noticed the presence of the red man beside her until he spoke.

"Wanda, you… look beautiful." Vision said, his eyes trying to comprehend the appearance and feeling of the woman beside him. She glanced up at him and smiled, her face still slightly pink. He fought the urge to kiss her, and instead he held his arm out to her. "Would you... like to get some snacks to stuff in those pockets?" Wanda laughed at his question and nodded, as the two walked through the large crowd Tony had assembled. Sam, somewhere in the background, whistled loudly at Wanda as she passed, and she used a flicker of magic to push his drink onto his chest.

"Oi, witch!" He yelled angrily, and she bit on her lip before turning to face him, eyes beginning to glow red. Vision tried to pull her away but she released her arm from his grasp, glaring at the Falcon.

"Do not whistle at me again, Falcon. Do not diminish me into a piece of meat, do not treat me as anything but your teammate. I do not appreciate it." She hissed, eyes still glowing red. In the background you could hear Natasha whoop and cheer for her friend. Wanda spun on her heel and resumed walking through the living room with Vision behind her, who sent an apologetic look to Sam. Sam shrugged and rolled his eyes as he retreated to change his shirt.

"Wanda, you should not have challenged him." Vision whispered, and she stopped in her tracks once again, turning to now focus her glare on her boyfriend.

"Why not? Nat and I get treated differently because we are women, but we are each stronger than some of these guys combined." She retorted, trying to keep the red from filling her eyes. Vision retreated into himself, nodding, not understanding the struggle of women to be considered equal, even if they were a superhuman or an assassin.

The party went on without another hitch, Vision and Wanda sitting on the couch, her eating yummy sweet snacks, him watching her cautiously so that he would not annoy her again. Before the party got too wild, Wanda went up to the roof of the tower, Vision following not far behind. The wind flitted her dress around her, but was cold, so she covered her arms with her hands. Vision came up behind her and made his cape appear, before placing it around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Vis. I shouldn't have snapped at you. But… Nat and I are outnumbered. I don't like it when the others treat me differently because I'm a woman, with womanly parts." She explained, looking up at him. He was staring out at New York, much like he did before the mission.

"I'm sorry, too." He paused. "You do look beautiful though, I think the whistle was just to point out that he thought so." Vision said, but then continued, "Though I do not like the idea of other men thinking that you are attractive. You are, after all, mine. I believe. If you like the idea of that."

She smiled at him and leaned her body against him, and he put his arm around her waist. "Yeah. I can be yours. Only yours." She turned to face him, and he turned back. Chewing on her lower lip, Wanda took both of Vision's hands within both of hers and brought them up to kiss gently. Vision felt a charge of energy where she had kissed his hands, and his heart rate quickened. He took his hands away from her and held her face, before lowering his head down and kissing her. He pulled back slightly, and she gave him a bit of a sheepish smile. "I can never get used to this feeling," she admitted.

"Much like I cannot get used to the feeling of seeing how beautiful you are." He responded, brushing his thumbs against her cheek. He leaned down to kiss her again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. "I love you," he breathed, and in that moment, she never felt happier.

 **[A/N: that's it! This is the end of this fic… at least for now. I haven't yet decided if I will continue from here, because I have ideas for one set just before and during Civil War. Also, if you hadn't noticed by now, my other fic "I Just Feel You" is essentially the sequel to this one. It's set after Civil War, and has connections with Black Panther and a bit of a lead-in to Infinity War.]**


End file.
